So Sexy
by Isinuyasha
Summary: Draco Malfoy ist strikt gegen ein 'Coming out' mit seinem Freund Harry. Aber wie kann man noch nein sagen, wenn genannter Gryffindor in einem außergewöhnlichen Outfit die Große Halle betritt und alle...schockt? Lest es. Slash HPDM


** So Sexy**

Diese FF entstand aus einer Challenge, die mir meine Freundin gestellt hatte.

Sie beinhaltete folgende Punkte:

-Slash  
-Ein oder mehrere Kleidungsstücke mit Leder/Lack müssen vorkommen  
-Ein Song muss vom Hauptcharakter gesungen werden  
-Geheime Beziehung muss auffliegen  
-Einer oder mehrere dieser Sätze muss drin vorkommen,Sollen wir heut Nacht die Handschellen ausprobieren?" ,Heute Abend liegst du mal wieder unten." ,Aber wer kümmert sich jetzt um das Problem in meiner Hose?"

Harry: http/img409.imageshack.us/img409/2710/gackt069fm.jpg  
http/stylish.nataku.de/gallery/mm35.jpg  
http/stylish.nataku.de/gallery/mm87.jpg (Gackt/jap. Sänger. Gackt's Outfit, als er noch bei Malice Mizer war. Gackt ist mein Lieblingssänger und ich bin ein unheimlicher Fan, also wagt es nicht, was falsches zu sagen)

**Disclaimer: **Keine der Charaktere, Orte, Gegenstände, Songs gehören mir. Das HP-Universum gehört JKR und teilweise Warner bros. Der Song 'So Sexy' gehört Olivia.

**Warnung:** Dieser Story enthält homoerotische Szenen etc. Wer homophobisch veranlagt ist, sollte sich den vielen anderen Story's auf dieser Seite zu wenden.

**Beta: **Winifred

* * *

Draco Malfoy war, um es milde auszudrücken, überaus schlecht gelaunt und dass sein Freund seltsamer Weise nicht anwesend war, half der Situation nicht gerade. 

Er saß gerade in der Großen Halle und stocherte wild in seinem Abendessen herum, in der Hoffnung es brutal zu Brei zu verarbeiten. Dass er von allen Seiten schräge Blicke zu geworfen bekam, interessierte ihn nicht im Geringsten.

Er hatte am vorigen Abend einen Streit mit seinem Freund gehabt.

Harry bestand vehement darauf, dass sie ihre Beziehung endlich öffentlich machen sollten, da es ihn schon seit längerem bedrückte, um genau zu sein seit einem halbem Jahr, seine Freunde belügen zu müssen. Draco allerdings war anderer Meinung. Als Harry den Vorschlag für ihr "Coming out" machte, überkam ihn ein schlechtes Gefühl. Er konnte die Beziehung nicht öffentlich machen. Die Leute würden den Respekt vor ihm verlieren, sein Vater würde ihn umbringen, wenn er jemals aus Askaban entlassen werden würde. Wie sollten sie das überhaupt machen?

/Hey Leute, ich bin Draco Malfoy und ich jage Harry Potter jede Nacht durch mein Schlafzimmer und dann treiben wir es wie die Karnickel… Ja, das würde perfekt rüberkommen. Mit etwas Glück würde die Gryffindor Meute ihn erst foltern und dann qualvoll sterben lassen…/

Ein emotionsloses Grinsen zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht des Blonden, bevor es auch schon wieder verschwand, als er einen Schluck vom Kürbissaft nahm.

Er hätte sich beinahe verschluckt, als er einen Stoß in die Rippen bekam, deshalb wandte er sich auch wütend zur Seite und blickte in das besorgte Mopsgesicht von Pansy Parkinson.

,Draci, geht's dir nicht gut? Du siehst so traurig aus," sie rutschte näher und strich ihm über den Arm. ,Vielleicht kann ich deine Stimmung wieder…auferstehen lassen." Sie lächelte lasziv, und versuchte verführerisch auszusehen.

Draco lachte gehässig und entzog seinen Arm ihrer Berührung.

,Pansy, du bist so ein Flittchen. Dich würde ich nicht mal mit Handschuhen anfassen. Ich weiß, dass es nichts bringt, mich zu wiederholen, aber es tut gut, es dir zu sagen, also: Ich wollte, will und werde niemals etwas von dir wollen. Jetzt zisch ab."

Pansy tat ihm den Gefallen, beleidigt auszusehen. ,Sofern du mir nicht das Gegenteil beweist, glaube ich dir nicht, dass du nichts von mir willst. Ich merke, wenn jemand hinter mir her ist und bei dir läuten alle Alarmglocken, Dray."

Draco's Grinsen verschwand schlagartig und er verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust.

,Merk es dir, Parkinson. Nimm nie wieder die Wörter Draci, Draci-puh oder ähnliche Kosenamen in den Mund. Besonders nicht Dray, denn das darf nur eine Person," Draco wollte springen vor Freude, als Pansy's Lächeln ebenfalls verschwand, hielt sich allerdings zurück.

,Und ich weiß nicht, wieso du es nicht kapierst, aber hör zu. Du interessierst mich genauso wenig, wie irgendein anderes Mädchen in diesem verdammten Universum."

Bevor Draco realisierte was er gesagt hatte, hörte er schon neben sich jemanden sein Besteck fallen lassen oder erschrockenes Luft schnappen.

Die Augen des Blonden wurden groß und er schaute sich entsetzt um. Zu seiner Erleichterung schienen ihn nur ein paar Leute gehört zu haben.

Millicent Bullstrode schaute ihn, mit der Gabel im Mund, angeekelt an und schluckte heftig ihr Essen hinunter. Theodore Nott schien sprachlos und sein Mund hing offen…zum Ekel aller anderen hatte er noch Essen im Mund. Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle saßen auf ihren Plätzen und schaufelten sich immer noch Essen in ihre Münder. Blaise Zabini, der neben ihm saß, schaute ihn interessiert an und dann begann er zu lächeln.

Draco kam sich wie ein Tier vor, dass in einem Käfig gespannt beobachtet wurde.

,Komm schon Draco, irgendein Mädchen wird dir wohl gefallen." Lachte Pansy und schaute sich zwischendurch verwundert um. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie alle so anschauten, als wäre sie das dümmste Wesen auf der Welt.

Blaise nahm es sich als Aufgabe Pansy die Welt zu erklären.

,Pansy, mein Schatz. Wir wissen ja alle, dass du nicht die Hellste bist, aber so… Schau mal," er tätschelte Draco's Schulter. ,Unser Draco besteigt seinen Besen von der anderen Seite."

Pansy schaute ihn nur dümmlich an. Draco schnaubte und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Manchmal konnte dieses Weib echt blöder sein, als Crabbe und Goyle zusammen.

Blaise schien gleichsam verzweifelt. ,Er ist vom andern Ufer? Er steht auf Zauberstäbe? Er…er…ach vergiss es." Blaise verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich von Pansy ab, um Draco zu mustern, der wieder depressiv auf sein Essen stierte.

Nun war es Blaise, der etwas näher rückte und seinen Arm berührte.

,Ich finde, das sind doch mal gute Nachrichten." Er wollte Draco gerade eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht streichen, als der Blonde sein Handgelenk packte und es mit aller Kraft auf den Tisch drückte.

,Tut mir Leid, Zabini, das gehört schon jemandem."

Bevor der entsetzte Schwarzhaarige etwas antworten konnte, gingen die Türen zur Großen Halle auf.

Draco schaute desinteressiert auf…kurz bevor seine Kinnlade gen Boden wanderte und er ein leises Stöhnen unterdrücken musste.

Im Türrahmen stand ein 17-jähriger, schwarzhaariger Junge, namens Harry Potter.

Seine Haare fielen ihm wild ins Gesicht, verdeckten somit die Narbe und seine grünen Augen, die seltsamerweise nicht von Gläsern bedeckt wurden, schienen Katzenartige Pupillen zu haben.  
Ein Nietenhalsband, an dem silberne, dünne Ketten hingen, schlang sich um seinen Hals.  
Er trug ein enges Lederkorsett und darüber eine Art Lackweste, die bis zur Brust geöffnet war, sodass man seine gebräunte Haut sah. An seinen linken Handgelenk trug er ein Lederarmband, an seinem rechten hingen Handschellen und über seine Finger zogen sich Netzhandschuhe. Lackpants bedeckten seine unteren Regionen, waren allerdings so eng, dass man bestimmte, intime Körperteile bestens erkennen konnte, ein Nietengürtel vollendete das Bild. Eine Netzstrumpfhose überzog seine Beine und hautenge Lackstiefel mit hohem Absatz gingen ihm bis zu den Knien.

Wäre Draco in diesem Moment im Stande gewesen zu atmen, hätte er sicher sehr peinliche Laute von sich gegeben, aber zumindest wäre er da nicht der Einzige gewesen, denn fast die komplette Schülerschaft in der Große Halle sabberte gerade über ihr eigenes Essen.  
Das war der Zeitpunkt wo Draco ein triumphales Grinsen aufsetzte.

Haha! Das war _sein_ Harry Potter!

Doch dann verschwand das Grinsen wieder.

Was machte _sein_ Harry in so einem Outfit und was fiel den anderen ein, ihn so anzugaffen? Oh…sie wussten ja nicht, dass er mit Draco zusammen war. Mist…

/Vielleicht ist das die Rache für gestern…oh mein Gott/

Draco war am Verzweifeln. So gerne wäre er jetzt zu Harry gerannt und hätte ihn angesprungen.

/Aber nein, ich hab ja gesagt, ich will nichts öffentlich machen. Manchmal könnte ich mir…argh/

Als er den Gedanken beendet hatte, gingen die Lichter in der Halle aus und ein einziger Lichtkegel war auf Harry gerichtet.

Dieser lächelte gerade nervös und hielt seinen Zauberstab an seinen Hals, um ein leises "Sonorus" zu flüstern.

Plötzlich begann im Hintergrund Musik zu spielen und Harry betrat katzengleich die Große Halle.

_,Ohh… ah, ahhh...,"_

Er schritt langsam am Ravenclawtisch entlang, der direkt neben dem Slytherintisch lag und strich sich lasziv über seine Brust.

_  
,Yeah… ah, ha…hmmm,"  
_

Diejenigen, die noch nicht halb ohnmächtig waren, begannen spätestens jetzt das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, als Harry, während er noch sang, in die Hocke ging und über die Innenseiten seiner Beine strich. Er positionierte sich so, dass man vom Slytherintisch aus seinen Hintern bestens sehen konnte.

_,Summertime, Outside, _

_Makin' love while the rain is fallin'  
Touch me, gently,"_

Er strich sich nun über seinen Schritt und schloss währenddessen genießerisch seine Augen.  
_  
,You know me, I don't care who's watchin',"_

Er öffnete seine Augen halb und schaute desinteressiert in die Menge. Dann lächelte er und wandte sich um 90°, um in Richtung Slytherintisch zu laufen…nein nicht zu laufen. Eher zu schleichen.  
_  
,All day , all night, close your eyes and find my body," _

Draco spürte, dass seine Erregung ungewollt stieg, als Harry langsam auf ihn zuschritt und sich an sein Ohr beugte, um ihm über die Wange zu streichen.  
_  
,Whisper to me that you want it..."_

Er leckte Draco kurz über das Ohr, bevor er sich wieder erhob und seine Arme um ihn legte. Die ungläubigen Gesichter der anderen beachtete Harry gar nicht, nur dass Blaise _seinen_ Draco so interessiert ansah, gefiel ihm nicht, deshalb schlang er seine Arme noch fester um den Blonden und sandte Blaise einen Todesblick.

_,Baby, baby...  
Heart be pounding when you're near me  
Feel so weak I need you with me..." _

Mit seiner linken Hand, an der das Lederband hing, strich er dem Slytherin durch seine weichen, blonden Haare.  
_  
,When I think of sexy, I think of you..." _

Dann packte er Draco etwas grober an der Schulter und zwang ihn, sich auf der Bank umzudrehen, sodass die anderen Schüler ihn sahen und dass Harry ihm in die Augen schauen konnte.

_,Wanna know can you keep it up  
Cause tonight I'm feelin' oh so sexy   
I'm in the mood for makin' love..."_

Nun ließ er sich auf Draco sinken, sodass er rittlings auf seinem Schoß saß und dem Blonden ins Gesicht sah. Er spreizte seine Beine ein wenig weiter, sodass Draco Harry's Erregung durch seine Lackpants spüren konnte und Draco musste wirklich mit sich kämpfen, den Gryffindor nicht sofort an den Hüften zu packen.

_,Wide open, look at how you got me  
Can't wait 'til I get you home..."_

Harry küsste nun Draco's Hals, als er seine Beine löste und sie nun um den Rücken des Slytherin schlang.  
_  
,Need to feel your body wrapped around me  
Gotta know can you keep it up   
Cause tonight I'm feelin' oh so sexy..." _

Harry packte Draco's Kinn und zwang ihn, ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen und Draco wurde ganz schwindelig von der Macht, die Harry's Augen auf ihn ausübten.  
**  
**_,Let go love, you want it so don't try to fight it  
Just you, it's just us, that's the way I know you like it..."_

Harry begann seine Lenden an Draco's zu reiben und vollführte langsame, intensive Bewegungen auf seinem Schoß und Draco begann zu wimmern.  
_  
,Slowly, so deep, boy look what you up and started  
Don't you even think of stoppin'..."_

Er zog an Draco's Krawatte, bis sich ihre Lippen fast berührten._  
_

_,Baby, baby  
Heart be pounding when you're near me  
Feel so weak I need you with me..."_

Draco seufzte fast vor Freude, als er endlich die weichen Lippen Harry's auf seinen spürte. Aber leider viel zu schnell löste er sich von dem Slytherin, der noch wie benebelt seine Augen geschlossen hatte.  
_  
,When I think of sexy, I think of you..."_

Er wiederholte den Chorus und fuhr dem Blonden mit den Händen über sämtliche Körperstellen, was Draco völlig verrückt machte. Er hatte schon lange vergessen, dass sie immer noch eine entsetzte Schülermenge hinter sich hatten, die sie beobachteten.

_,Just as soon as we hit the door  
Our clothes are off and on the floor,"_

Harry lächelte und schob Draco seine Robe ein wenig von der Schulter, um ein Stück Haut freizulegen, das er danach liebevoll küsste. Ein paar Mädchen aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw seufzten schwärmerisch.  
_  
I can't helpin' the way I do, about you  
My neck, my back, I'm sick and red  
Don't think, boy, I make you deal with it  
Can't help it, I get off on you..."_

Während Harry den Chorus dreimal wiederholte, fuhr er Draco durch die Haare und rieb mit seinen Hüften immer wieder an denen von Draco.

,'_Cause tonight I'm feelin' oh so sexy..." _flüsterte er leise, als das Lied abklang und der Lichtkegel, der Harry beleuchtete, ausging.

Eiserne Stille (und Dunkelheit) herrschte in der Großen Halle, bis die ersten Schüler sich erhoben und lauthals klatschten und schrieen. Fast alle Häuser schlossen sich an, nur vereinzelt hielten sich Lehrer, Gryffindors und Slytherins ein wenig zurück.

Draco und Harry bekamen von all dem Trubel nichts mit, da Draco gerade damit beschäftigt war in irgendeiner Art und Weise Luft zu holen, ohne die Lippen seines Freundes verlassen zu müssen. Draco's Zunge suchte sich ihren Weg in den Mund des anderen, während Harry immer noch seine Erregung an der von Draco rieb. Als sich Harry widerwillig von Draco löste hatte er ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

,Und? Wie fandest du das als "Coming Out"?"

Draco holte einmal tief Luft und versuchte Harry in der Dunkelheit auszumachen.

,Das war fantastisch. Aber eine Sache noch…"

,Hm?"

,Könntest du die Klamotten heute Nacht anlassen?" er grinste dreckig.

,Nichts lieber als das. Sollen wir heute Nacht die Handschellen ausprobieren?"

,Fantastische Idee. Aber wer kümmert sich jetzt um das Problem in meiner Hose?"

,Hm. Mir fällt da jemand ein, der dir seine Dienste nur zu gerne anbieten würde. Klingt das gut?"

,Und ob. Aber jetzt komm her." Und mit diesen Worten zog Draco den Schwarzhaarigen wieder zu sich. Ihre Münder trafen sich hart und leidenschaftlich und von beiden ertönten zustimmende Laute. Sie waren so in den Kuss vertieft, dass sie gar nicht bemerkten, wie das Licht wieder anging und die Schüler bei dem Anblick der sich küssenden Ex-Erzfeinde verstummten.

Pansy starrte apathisch auf die Zunge von Draco, die immer wieder in den Mund des Gryffindor's eindrang, Millicent machte würgende Geräusche, Theodore beobachtete fasziniert, wie Harry's Lederoutfit an Draco's Roben auf und ab glitt, Blaise saß mit verschränkten Armen neben dem Paar und warf ihnen eifersüchtige Blicke zu, Luna Lovegood sah sie träumerisch an, Cho Chang schnaubte, Neville Longbottom war den Tränen nahe (er hatte tatsächlich Angst um Harry), Seamus Finnigan feuerte sie an, Dean Thomas aß weiter, Ronald Weasley lag bewusstlos am Boden, Hermione Granger wedelte ihm genervt Luft zu, Ginny Weasly tat es Neville Longbottom gleich und stand kurz vor den Tränen, Colin Creevy hielt seine Kamera bereit und schoss eifrig Foto's, Albus Dumbledore hatte einen wissenden Blick aufgesetzt und seine Augen funkelten wie eh und je, Minerva McGonnagall saß etwas…geschockt auf ihrem Platz, Rubeus Hagrid stand klatschend auf und rief,Klasse mein Junge! Ich bin so stolz auf dich!" Und Snape…

Ja, Snape saß miesepetrig auf seinem Stuhl und rief:

,Sucht euch ein Zimmer!"

* * *

+End+

Kommi's erwünscht. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen

Liebe Grüße Isi


End file.
